One hundred tales of love and everything in between
by R3dHoodie
Summary: One hundred one-shots for one-hundred themes. Pretty self explanatory. Right? Well, nothing's simple on this site, is it? Each one-shot coincides with a theme, laid out in the introduction. Any characters, but it has to be of that theme. Let the games begin!
1. Table of Contents

Hey guys! So I decided to start an one hundred one-shot challenge (known on Yahoo as the one- hundred tales challenge) and they're all for characters from BTR! Even though I'm guessing you know the drill, each of these one-shots will pertain to whatever the prompt says. For example chapter one is introduction so this is the introduction! And so on and so forth. Most of these will be of no relation to each other and most of these will just be off the top of my head. Warning: Some will be really sad and some will be fluff. It depends on my mood and whatever the word says.

* * *

1. Introduction  
2. Love-  
3. Light-  
4. Dark-  
5. Past-  
6. Break Away-  
7. Heaven-  
8. Innocence-  
9. Drive-  
10. Breathe-  
11. Memory-  
12. Insanity-  
13. Misfortune-  
14. Smile-  
15. Silence-  
16. Questioning-  
17. Blood-  
18. Under-  
19. Grey-  
20. Fortitude-  
21. War-  
22. Mother-  
23. Cat-  
24. Time/ Want-  
25. Trouble Lurking-  
26. Tears-  
27. Foreign-  
28. Sorrow-  
29. Beast-  
30. Under the Rain-  
31. Flowers-  
32. Night-  
33. Expectations-  
34. Moon-  
35. Hold My Hand-  
36. Precious Treasure-  
37. Eyes-  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams-  
40. Rated-  
41. Teamwork-  
42. Standing Still-  
43. Dying-  
44. Two Roads-  
45. Illusion-  
46. Family-  
47. Creation-  
48. Childhood-  
49. Stripes-  
50. Breaking the Rules-  
51. Sin-  
52. Old-  
53. Keeping a Secret-  
54. Dance-  
55. Waiting-  
56. Danger Ahead-  
57. Sacrifice-  
58. Kick in the Head-  
59. Escape-  
60. Rejection-  
61. Fairy Tale-  
62. Magic-  
63. Do Not Disturb-  
64. Multitasking-  
65. Horror-  
66. Snow-  
67. Woman-  
68. Hero-  
69. Annoyance-  
70. 67%-  
71. Obsession-  
72. Mischief Managed-  
73. I Can't-  
74. Are You Challenging Me?-  
75. Mirror-  
76. Broken Pieces-  
77. Test-  
78. Drink-  
79. Starvation-  
80. Words-  
81. Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me  
83. Heal-  
84. Cold-  
85. Spiral-  
86. Seeing Red-  
87. Food-  
88. Pain-  
89. Through the Fire-  
90. Triangle-  
91. Drowning-  
92. All That I Have-  
93. Give Up-  
94. Last Hope-  
-Only Hope- Switchfoot  
95. Advertisement-  
96. In the Storm-  
97. Safety First-  
98. Puzzle-  
99. Solitude-  
100. Relaxation-


	2. LOVE and aggressive kissing

chapter one- fighting and love (from every which angle)

WARNING: aggressive slash at one point and lovey- dovey stuff.

While the second floor of the Palmwoods hotel was usually loud, today it seemed to reach obnoxious heights noise-wise. Why exactly did the floor become a trapped container of shouting? Well, Logan, Camille and James were having an argument in the middle of the hallway and everyone else was too afraid to break it up. The weapon of choice in this showdown? The kiss that happened after the boys first moved in.

But, why was this a problem**_ now_**? The situation had been solved for quite some time and the boys even had a 'duel' over the issue. Well, no one was quite sure of what had brought it up. Maybe the chip had always stayed on Logan's shoulder. Maybe it started when James offered to help Camille with a love scene (he wasn't sure what the scene was for, honest) and it escalated from there. Maybe it was the Nargles. Whatever the reason, the three were shouting and yelling as more and more was brought out into the open.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm not allowed to take roles were I have to kiss other men! _**Real**_ mature!" Camille had thrown her hands in the air when she was talking, as if she was countering his statement or shielding herself from it. The smaller sized pop singer, on the other hand, simply rolled his chocolate brown eyes and sighed.

"I'm not saying that! Stop putting words into my mouth! I'm just asking why you **_had_ **to pick James!" Logan had said James in the same way most people would say booger. The taller member of BTR let his jaw drop, revealing a set of Crest White-stripped white teeth.

"I didn't know what the scene was for! She just asked me to help her rehearse a scene! **_She's_** the one who knew what the scene was about!" Camille stomped her foot at James's words. This wasn't her fault! Okay, so it was her fault, but only slightly!

"I was **_hoping _**you were finally mature enough to handle a semi love scene without going all drunk frat guy!" The script still in her hand, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared both of the boys down. She had a headache from all this yelling, her voice was getting hoarse, and she was getting tired. She wanted this to be over.

"It's not my fault I'm so intoxicating! _**You**_ obviously can't control yourself." Okay, so James was joking, for any records that this might be added to. But he kind of wanted this argument to be over too, mostly because it was cutting into his nightly routine of eating junk food and watching Glee. (much to the chagrin of his housemates) And he was tired of being blamed. Especially for something that seemed to have happened ages ago. But, if everyone else was content on arguing, that was cool with him.

"Are you calling my girlfriend a slut?" The pale skinned teen looked up at the taller boy with deadly eyes. James rolled his eyes, happy to play into his friends little fight if it meant finally winning and getting this over with. Afterwards, it became quite obvious that a lot of the fighting was actually unnecessary. However, try telling that to three teenagers caught up in something.

"Well she did kiss both of us." The pretty boy matched the smaller's gaze. Who said he wasn't a good actor? Every word was enunciated in that sentence. He wasn't even sure what the hell was happening anymore. Things were escalating too fast and too furiously to actually keep track of. Even Camille seemed flummoxed. Logan only had about half a clue to be completely honest.

"She probably didn't even _**like** _your stupid kiss!" Now if there was one thing you never say to Mr. James Diamond, it's that he's a bad kisser. He was obsessed with superficial stuff like that. Logan knew this. But it didn't stop the words from flying out of his mouth. Like the others, he was playing into his friend's actions, not sure if he was trying to make them madder, or just to give them what they wanted in order to calm them down. Even though the science of the second was extremely contradicting. Maybe they all subconsciously liked drama. Maybe all teenagers do. However, until there was a psychological study on the latter, he was staying right where he was.

"Are you calling me a bad kisser?" James crossed his arms as he talked, raising his eyebrows as if challenging the other. Camille was looking nervously back and forth between the two boys, wishing she had some popcorn to eat. Times like these just needed buttery snacks, ya know?

"No-"

"Pucker the hell up! I'll show _**you**_ kissing!" And with those words, James Diamond smashed his lips into his little band-mates. Now, both boys would swear there was nothing behind that kiss, however, James did dip Logan beforehand, and it did last longer than it needed to. In reaction to this strange event, the actresses mouth dropped. Throwing up her hands one more time, she dropped her script and walked into her apartment. This was too much excitement for one day.

When the boys broke apart, they both turned away awkwardly. There were no words to describe what just happened. It just... happened. A sense of tenseness filled the air. James scratched his head. Logan tapped his shoe against the red carpet.

"See you inside?" The taller boy made his way towards their apartment, aware of how suddenly silent the hallway was. Logan nodded.

"See you then." The raven haired boy waited till his friend was safely inside the apartment to finally relax. He sat against the wall next to Camille's apartment, put his head in his hands, and let out a deep sigh. This last hour was intense. And we only picked up in the middle of the argument. Looking to his right, he saw something laying out on his girlfriends doormat. Her script. An idea sprung into his head. A weird idea. But weird was better then nothing.

* * *

He read over the play for a full hour. He only really needed the love scene, but he wanted to get the back stories of every character. Especially the main love interest. Logan Mitchell didn't play games when impressing his girlfriend. After all, you can't recite lines without **_feeling_** them. At least that's what she always said. it was around eleven at night when the intelligent teen was finished. His work was about to begin.

Camille's apartment was unlocked. Logan thanked the universe for that one. He didn't know how he was going to get in any other way and this couldn't wait. Opening the door slowly, the pop singer let himself in.

Camille was sitting on her couch, a blanket covering her as she watched some reality show about dancing children. With a deep breath, he started.

"When I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you. You're beautiful, Jessie." The actress gasped at Logan's words. The entrance had indeed startled her, but she finally had someone to go over the scene with. Who better than her actual boyfriend?

"You really think so?" Standing up, the brunette girl gave her line back, smiling warmly at Logan. This was one of the coolest things he had ever done for her.

"I know so. Your eyes shine like stars and your smile is diamonds. You're the only Jessie, and the only one for me." As he read the lines aloud, the singer thought some criticisms to himself. _They should really find a new writer for this_, he thought. This romantic schmuck was the same for **_every_** teen romance movie ever done. And to top it off, apparently this one was_ **paranormal**_. Vampires or something. Whatever. He had enough, he was going off book. Stepping the one step required to break the distance between them (he was moving forward as he talked) the normally shy boy made a daring move.

He dropped the script to the floor and grabbed Camille's hand, spinning her once around. The television light reflected off both of their faces, and the iridescent glow made her look twice as beautiful to him. Their hearts pounded as he dipped her and gently pressed his lips to hers. She smelled of lip balm and pizza, and he smelled of conditioner and cinnamon. It lasted a minute, and when it was over their heads felt like they had been on a merry go round.

"So, am I a better kisser than James?" As she asked the question, her eyebrows raised playfully and there was a bit of chuckle to her voice.

"Watch it you." Even this 'threat' was said with Logan laughing as he talked, and his eyes shone with a playfulness. The fight was long forgotten. All seemed well.

* * *

A/N- Did I go crazy? Should I just not be near a computer? I feel like I should not be near a computer now. I hope you liked the one-shot. I'm making a schedule of Tuesdays with this fic so hopefully it sticks. Sorry if the writing sticks, I originally wrote it around 12:00 midnight and edited it around five. Next chapter up Tuesday? Bye!


	3. LIGHTS flashing, skin glowing

Camille looked around her small bedroom, sighing as she saw the damage done. Clothes were strewn across the floor and filling up her trashcan, deemed 'not fancy enough' or 'too outdated'. Empty hangers lay bare in her closet, one swinging still from the shirt she pulled harshly off of it. None of her clothes were good enough. Not for the lights.

She could hear the chatter of people outside and smiled to herself. She was ready for her close up now. Her hair was perfectly curled and her face was glowing. All she needed was the perfect shirt. She was **not** going to end up on any 'Worst Dressed' lists. her agent said one more and she was doomed. Hence the brunettes shopping spree and the hair treatment she picked out. It cost a lot of money (she wasn't going to be able to eat this week) but spending some dough was better than looking like crap.

Brown eyes glanced at the fancy wall clock to her left. Camille had spent an hour picking out a shirt. She should just cancel plans and request her stylist come and help. Eating wasn't **that** important, right? She had to lose weight for her next role anyway, and this was a coincidentally perfect way of doing so. But still, she couldn't miss a chance to be around all of those lights and paparazzi. She ate that up like it was an apple pie.

As the pale girl turned towards the cordless phone on her dresser, she caught a glance at a few dress shirts in the back of her closet. Perfect. Her heels stepped over discarded outfits and sunk into the thin carpet as she ran to the promised clothes. The first one she grabbed matched just right. Maybe buying new shirts wasn't as needed as she thought. She would donate the non-designer ones to the less fortunate. They deserved to dress nice too.

* * *

Five minutes later, she was dressed and ready, smiling a Crest white-stripped smile in the reflection of the television. She had banned mirrors from her house a year ago. She knew that she and her friends looked good. Of course that move got her voted 'Diva of the Week' by _Pop Tiger_ magazine, but they didn't understand what she was doing. Jo had supported her at least.

Before she allowed herself to finally step out of the apartment, Camille closed her eyes and envisioned the scene outside. her body being illuminated by the lights and the click of the cameras. Her clothing fabric shining against her pale skin. Herself twirling under the lights of the hotel hallway. Being chased to the elevator and putting on "disguising" sunglasses. This was her favorite part of being famous.

Plugging her iPod headphones into her ears, she pushed the door open and stepped outside, twirling twice and then running down the hallway. Jo was right next to her, giggling as her golden blond hair hit the pools of light.

"Stop where you're going!" They rolled their eyes and ran further, laughing and turning a corner. Playing 'Get Away' from the paparazzi was actually really fun. It meant there was attention on them. They heard camera shutters behind them and saw more paparazzi running after them.

"Oh my God!" Jo laughed as she talked, trying to push a strand of blond hair out of her eyes. "they are so **aggressive** today!"It was true. Someone made a swipe at Camille's shoulder and missed.

"I know, right? Get a grip!" The curly-haired brunette enunciated every word of her last sentence. She shouldn't have continued running, however. A man shot out in front of her and grabbed her by her stomach. There was a slight wrestling match and some screaming. During the match, a door from another apartment shot open so the patron could watch. On the other side of the door, was a mirror. Camille gasped as she looked into it.

Instead of being salon curled, her hair was dirty from soot and dry from using dry shampoo. They didn't let her use the real thing because she tried to eat it, claiming that 'she was on a diet'. The soot apparently was being used to style her hair. Instead of designer clothes and shoes she was wearing a straight jacket and sweat pants. Her feet were bare. It wasn't a paparazzi grabbing her by the waist, it was a guard. Her skin was broken out and looked like it had scratches on it. The iPod headphones were the broken off sweatpants strings she carried around. Jo was no where to be found. Her lips were cracked. She was too skinny. Her hair was lifeless. The camera shutters were in her head. The lights seemed to be the many hospital lights that shed pools of light on the corridor.

"What the-?" Camille let her last word falter. The guard smirked.

"Welcome home, Roberts." With that, he led her off to her clothes-less and closet less room. I'll let you figure out what those were in her fantasy.


End file.
